Simply Sneaky
by Tossino
Summary: Road makes a deal with Allen, but it doesn't go quite as he expected. Short oneshot, birthday gift.


**Title:** Simply Sneaky

**Summary:** Road makes a deal with Allen, but it doesn't go quite as he expected.

**Pairing:** None

**Genre: **-

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Road being Road, slight violence.

**Disclaimer: **DGM and its characters do not belong to me, but Hoshino Katsura~

This is a... _like a month late_ birthday gift for BloodReaper on DGD. xD;; I could have done more with it, but I don't really have time for anything too big since I'm doing DGM big bang and stuff... and it was already way late when I started it so I decided to get it finished fairly quickly. Hence why it's so short... So, happy birthday, Bloodie!

Point out any spelling errors and the like, and enjoy~

* * *

**~ Simply Sneaky ~**

At first, Road hadn't known why exactly she felt herself especially drawn towards Allen Walker. For a moment, she had thought it was because he was so pitiful; caring about things no one else cared about, sacrificing himself for things no one else understood, loving what no one else could love. And maybe it wasn't entirely pitiful either, somewhat admirable almost, except that Road didn't admire humans. Allen was pitiful because he was human.

Pitiful. Weak. Strong. Pathetic. Human.

But it didn't take her long to realise that it was more to it than that. She didn't feel that drawn to humans, that was fact. It had been as if Allen was a part of her family, far enough that he could battle with the Duke when it came to the level of which she showed affection to them. Tyki had said something about that; about how she only kissed the Duke. She hadn't thought about it at the time, and she had waved it off like nothing, throwing a jab at Tyki and giggling, but she did wonder about it afterwards; why she felt like doing that all of a sudden.

And then it turned out that Allen Walker, Exorcist, saviour, destroyer, lover of Akuma and humans alike, was the new host of the 14th. He was family. And it all made sense. The 14th was the killer of their family, but he was still family, somehow.

"I know where the Innocence is~" Road chirped as she wagged back and forth on her feet, hands clasped behind her back, casual even with the blade of an Innocence pointed towards her. "Do you want it, All-en?"

Allen eyed her warily, suspiciously, as he tightened his grip on the blade. The wind rustled the leaves in the trees around them and made his hair wave, forcing him to blink when a lonely strand got caught in his eye. He didn't trust her, that much was obvious, and understandable and something he shouldn't. But then, didn't he know that she was trustworthy if there were rules? She always followed the rules. Or, well, the rules _she_ made.

He lowered the blade just slightly, expression turning more thoughtful and calculating, as if he was trying to see past something in her. He was probably making sure she wasn't lying, that she really did know where the Innocence was. And, well, she did. That wasn't the issue, wasn't what he should be wary of~

"Of course," he finally said, voice dripping with cautiousness. "But if you know, why don't _you_ take it?"

She giggled and skipped forward, ignoring the way he tensed and raised his sword again as she grabbed his arm, smiling widely up at him. He was warm and human, and the way he jerked away a bit and looked down at her with widened eyes and slightly gritted teeth was very amusing.

"Because," she said cheerfully, "if you want, you can get it. I can show it to you."

And that wasn't an answer to his question. But why should she answer it?

"...on what conditions?" he asked suspiciously. "And why should I trust you?"

Road pouted. "Alleeen, when have I ever given you a reason not to trust my word?" she asked with a bit of a whining tone. "I always follow my words." This was true; she just fixed things so it usually ended up in her advantage anyway~ She smiled again. "I want you to spend some time with me~"

Allen blinked and she could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to make sense of the situation or something of the like. Maybe it seemed a bit too easy, too convenient, she didn't know~ But either way, he wouldn't win. She was going to play with him and it was going to be so fun~

"Only... spend time with you?" he asked slowly and looked at her a bit blankly, though with a very slight frown. "What's the catch? No games, no backstabbing, at all?"

And here she pouted again. "I don't _backstab_, Alleeenn~" she sniffed and clung tighter to his arm. "Don't say it like thaaat. I'm just _sneaky_."

She giggled gleefully and put a hand on her cheek, her elbow pressed against Allen's arm.

"Sneaky," he repeated blankly.

She nodded. "Sneaky~"

He sighed heavily and lowered his sword, prying his arm out of her grip and backing off. Only because she let him, for now. He didn't trust her fully, she could tell, and he was probably trying to decide whether to gamble or not. But, oh, it would be fine~ For _him_, to be exact. For the Innocence, and the others... Not guaranteed~

"I'm listening," Allen finally said, slowly and warily, and eyed her.

She giggled again and skipped around him, twirling a bit, with a beaming smile. "First," she chirped and held up a finger in front of him, "you'll have some fun with me, right~? And do what _I_ want." Allen's expression turned more distrusting. "Then I'll tell you where the Innocence is, so you can finish this mission and get all those others back early. It sounds good, right?"

She knew that the Finders and all those other unimportant people that had come with Allen on this mission were in a bad shape, so the sooner they got back, the better for the,. She had no doubt that he would fetch this bait, because he was like that. Always thinking about others and not himself. If this could help the other humans he wouldn't care about himself _or _the Innocence. He was so simple! In this way.

She continued to smile widely up at him as he debated. Or it was more like he was trying to make it seem like he was debating but she knew he had made up his mind. This would help the humans. And he _did know_ that she was true to her words~

And even if he was wary of them and maybe noticed the loopholes, he would just think that he had to manage anyway, right? That as soon as he knew where the Innocence was he could do it. Silly thing~

"Just don't hurt anyone," he said finally.

She squealed and jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yay~" she chirped as he put the sword back as his arm, and then pried her off.

"Don't hurt anyone," he repeated and eyed her sternly.

She pouted. "Fine."

Looking fairly pleased and relieved, Allen straightened out his coat and looked to the side as his expression changed into a somewhat grudging one, lips pursed slightly in almost a pout of his own. Which was just adorable and Road cooed a little as she latched herself onto his arm, looking expectantly up at him. He was a gentleman and she was expecting for him to act like that towards her. Or well, more like _hoping_ he would because in general their situation and relationship was... special, after all. They _were_ enemies, so it wasn't as if he treated her like any other lady. She knew that.

But still. She could always dream~ As stupid of a dream as it was but it wasn't as weird now as it was at first. And, well, she rather liked that he did treat her differently too; it was amusing. She was happy either way, really~

He looked a little like he was struggling with himself. "Where... would you like to go, then?" he asked, almost sounding a little dumbfounded.

She beamed up at him. "This way!" she said excitedly and took off down the road, pulling him with her until he caught up with her pace.

The city was a little beat up from the Akuma attack, but other than that, it looked just fine. People were out and about again, as it had been a while, and were working on repairing things. She headed for the undamaged part of the town however, ignoring the way Allen looked like really wanted to help (not a surprise), and stopped in front a restaurant.

"Treat me to dinner with that fancy Order card you have~" she sang and hung onto him again, looking up at him with wide eyes, blinking innocently.

Allen blinked back, before realisation seemed to hit him and he stared at her for a moment.

And frowned. "Road. Isn't this looking a bit... like a date?" he asked dryly.

"What about it?" she replied immediately. "It counts as spending time with me and having fun with me. Come on, unless you want me to kill your _friends_~"

He gritted his teeth and glared at her. "Fine," he muttered. "Alright."

She squealed again and jumped a little before she tugged him into the restaurant.

. . .

Road swung her legs back and forth where she sat on top of a ledge over the cave where the Innocence had been located, but she was now shuttlecocking that in her hand. She was smiling gleefully, watching the path that came out of the woods, and the sky, and just the wood in general, waiting, excitement growing for each second that passed. She knew it wouldn't take long for Allen to get there; she had gone ahead using a gate so she was quicker~ And she had the Innocence~

She could feel it itching. It was a little as if it was clawing at her, as if trying to hurt her, but it was useless, of course. But, dear little Innocence, not much longer, you would soon be destroyed. As soon as Allen got here, right in front of his eyes~ He did it all in vain~

_Truly in vain_~

Maybe it had been a bit unnecessary to go through all of that just to get Allen to spend some time with her. It wasn't as if he was happy about it anyway, so most would probably call it nothing but a waste. But, oh, it was a _game_, one that she was _enjoying_ because she had both gotten Allen to treat her for dinner and play games with her _and_ now she was getting to _torture_ him a little on top of that.

It was just in good fun~ She giggled and hummed a tune to herself as she watched intently, waiting, like a predator for a prey. And that was close enough metaphor, wasn't it~? Come, little boy.

Something moved among the trees and she perked where she sat. A few moments passed, and Allen emerged from the woods, his gaze immediately landing on the Innocence in Road's hand.

His eyes widened slightly and he nearly froze.

"Hey again, Allen~" she cooed and leaned forward a little, _smiling_. "No real trouble finding the way? I'm amazed; isn't your sense of direction very bad?"

Allen didn't provide to that conversation. "You're not going to give me the Innocence, are you?" he asked between slightly gritted teeth, eyes narrowing in a glare. "You _said_-"

"I never said I'd _let you have it_," Road said with a laugh and held the Innocence with both hands. "I only said I'd tell you where it is~ I did."

She pushed her palms together, there was a bright light, and she dropped the dust left from the Innocence in front of the cave. And Allen stared, anti-Akuma weapon activated as it was obvious he had been planning to grab the Innocence from her, lips slightly parted. Failure was not an option to him, was it~? But she knew that this wouldn't bother him _that_ much.

But.

"_Rooaad_," he got out threateningly and took a step forward, until his eye activated and he froze again for a moment, before whirling around to look behind him and up at the sky.

There was a glint of metal in the sunlight the moment before an Akuma came zooming down, stopping barely inches from when it looked like it was going to fly into Road. The level 3 glanced briefly at Allen for a moment before it pretty much ignored him and bowed for the Noah.

"Miss Road, we decided to take care of the little flies," it said, its voice with its usual metallic hint and tone pleased. "The town's no more."

There was a flash of white and the Akuma froze the moment before it exploded, ash filling the air for a few seconds. Road landed swiftly in front of the cave as the ash fell, having pushed herself off the ledge right before the explosion, and _laughed_ as Allen flew at her, pinning her to the rock of the floor with his claws pressed against her neck. His eyes were wild, gleaming with anger as he bared his teeth and breathed deeply. The Clown Belt was hovering dangerously close, but Road was unaffected.

She looked right back at him, still laughing, eyes gleaming with glee. Oh, this was brilliant. The anger and the pain in Allen's eyes~~ It was worth it all, it was _perfect_.

_'Allen Walker, breaking you is so fun.'_

"_**You said you wouldn't hurt them!**_" Allen growled, nearly yelling but not quite, voice strained and shaking, as if he was about to cry but there were no tears in his eyes. "_You said_..."

She giggled. "I didn't hurt them," she said cheerfully. "I told the Akuma that when you were out of range, they could do whatever they wanted~ I didn't hurt _anyone_." Allen's angry face fell, just a little. "Sneaky, Allen~"

She just knew how to play her cards right~

"You... You just..."

The grip on her throat loosened and she summoned a gate. "Well, Allen, this was very fun but if I don't leave now the Duke will be displeased~" she chirped. "For now, this is goodbye~"

"As if I'd let you-" Allen began furiously, but was forced to jump away before an Akuma bullet hit him, kicking up dirt between him and Road, giving her just the right amount of time to get out with no trouble.

"Looking forward to next time!" she called after him and waved before she stepped through the gate.

"Roa-!"

She giggled as the door closed behind her and skipped into the next one, humming. And jumped straight into the Earl's arms.

"Oh. Did you have fun, Road?"

"Of course I did; it's Allen~"

Allen was _always_ fun~ As long as he didn't hurt her family.


End file.
